Victimas
by Zamiel The Black Hunter
Summary: en la guerra hay tanto victimas como opresores en ambos bandos,esta no es la excepción. todos son humanos. Rated T por violencia y crimines de guerra.mi primera historia en este sitio.
1. Prologo

"**Hemos perdido la ciudad"**

Ese único pensamiento no dejaba de atormentar al cabo Flippy Phren ; su brutal irrevocabilidad resultaba más aterradora que las hordas de soldados tigre que entraban atraes de un agujero que habían hecho en uno de los muros que defendía la plaza principal.

Se obligó a desechar la idea, a apartarla de su mente.

Ahora no tenía tiempo para lamentarse. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Hombres que matar.

Tomando su rifle, se precipito a través de las asfixiantes nubes de humo y polvo producidas por los autos en llamas, (que habían sido puestos allí como barricadas) y arremetió contra las enfurecidas filas enemigas. Estaban en todas partes, sus rifles de asalto y sus granas destruían todo, y sus gritos de guerra se elevaban por encima de las inquietantes y rítmicas explosiones de los disparos que había al otro lado de las murallas de los edificios a su alrededor.

Instintivamente se colocó detrás de uno de los autos, apunto y disparo, volando la cabeza de un hombre, cambio de blanco para darle al siguiente invasor. Echo un vistazo a su derecha, y vio que sneaky clavaba la bayoneta de su rifle en el pecho de un atacante antes de enfrentarse a otro enemigo. Aturdido por los gemidos de dolor y los gritos de ira que le rodeaban, Flippy noto que alguien trataba de agarrarle de la mano izquierda y velozmente dio un fuerte golpe al adversario con la culata de su rifle y luego le enterró su bayoneta y sintió como esta atravesaba músculos y hueso. Percibió a su derecha algo amenazadoramente cerca y de forma instintiva ataco con su cuchillo, apuñalándolo en el hombro derecho a otro de los invasores para después abrirle la mejilla y cortarle la lengua de un tajo.

Sus camaradas y el llevaban horas sin tener un respiro. La embestida enemiga no solamente había sido incesante, sino además mucho peor de lo esperado. Misiles y bombas habían caído sin descaso durante días sobre la ciudad, provocando más incendios de los que podían atajarse a la vez. Mientras los hombres del general tigre habían cavado hoyos debajo de las enormes murallas (que habían sido construidas años antes de empezar la guerra) en los que habían amontonado explosivo, que también encendían. En muchos puntos, estas explosiones habían agrietado las murallas que ahora se derrumbaban bajo una lluvia de cohetes lanzados. Soldados y milicias habían logrado, a fuerza de voluntad repeler el asalto en la entrada norte de la ciudad antes de llenarla de explosivos y retirarse. Sin embargo, las puertas malditas (el nombre de la entrada sur de la ciudad) haciendo honor a su nombre, había caído permitiendo a los violentos invasores entrar a la ciudad y sellar su destino.

Los gritos roncos de agonía se desvanecieron en medio de la conmoción mientras Flippy bajaba su rifle y miraba a su alrededor desesperado en busca de algún signo de esperanza, pero en su mente no había ninguna duda. Habían perdido no solo la ciudad sino también su hogar. Con creciente temor tomo conciencia de que todos morirían antes que se acabara la noche. Se enfrentaban con el mayor ejército jamás visto, y pese a la furia y la pasión que hervía en sus venas, pese a sus esfuerzos y los de sus camaradas, estaban condenados al fracaso.

También sus superiores se habían percatado de ello. El alma se le cayó a los pies al oír el fatídico megáfono, que advertía a los militares sobrevivientes del ejército que abandonaran las defensas de la ciudad. Mirando rápidamente a izquierda y derecha con turbado frenesí, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de sneaky. Y en ellos detecto la misma agonía y la misma humillación que ardía en él. Codo con codo, se abrieron paso entre la confusa multitud y consiguieron regresar a la relativa seguridad de la iglesia que habían convertido en puesto militar.

Flippy siguió a su compañero soldado por entre los tropeles de la población aterrada, que se había refugiado dentro de los muros del templo. La escena que les esperaba en una de las catacumbas que habían convertido en un hospital improvisado le sorprendió aún más que la carnicería que había presenciado fuera. Tumbado sobre una tosca mesa de comedor larga y estrecha estaba El Padre beaujeu, el padre de mouse y padre adoptivo de sneaky. A su lado, de pie se encontraba su hijo Mouse Ka-Boom junto con una enfermera y un monje. Sus afligidos rostros no dejaban lugar a dudas. Cuando los dos soldados llegaron hasta el, beajeu abrió los ojos y levanto un poco la cabeza, movimiento que le provocó un involuntario gemido de dolor. Flippy lo miro fijamente, estupefacto. La piel del anciano había perdido todo color y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, tratando de entender lo que veía. Y localizo una barra de metal que sobresalía por un costado de su caja torácica. El sacerdote sujetaba su extremo con una mano mientras con la otra le hizo señas a su hijastro y a su hijo, que se aproximaron, se arrodillaron a su lado y Mouse le cogió la mano entre las suya.

-Ha llegado la hora- logro decir el anciano con voz débil y apenada, pero clara-. Váyanse ya y que Dios los guie.-

Flippy no oyó las palabras. Su atención estaba en otra parte, centrada en algo que había notado en cuando le vio la cara a beaujeu. Era su mentón, estaba manchado de sangre seca. La tristeza, la ira y el odio se agolparon en la garganta del joven soldado cuando supo lo que le iba a pasar al hombre en la mesa. Este hombre, la firme figura que había dominado todas las facetas de la vida de Flippy hasta donde este podía recordar, estaba prácticamente muerto.

Un teniente había entrado en las catacumbas diciendo que todo el personal militar que no estuviera herido que se movilizara. Se fijó en que beaujeu alzaba la vista hacia mouse y asentía casi imperceptiblemente. Observó a sneaky, que se puso de pie, contemplo a los demás heridos con solemnidad y después miro a beaujeu. El anciano sostuvo la mirada antes de volver a cerrar los ojos; su respiración había adquirido una aspereza siniestra. Sneaky se acercó a mouse y lo abrazo, a continuación cogió su rifle y sin siquiera mirar atrás se dirigió a hacia la salida. Al pasar junto a Flippy se limitó a decir: "vámonos".

Flippy vacilo y lanzo una mirada a beaujeu y luego a su hijo que asistió en señal de confirmación. Entonces los dos se apresuraron en seguir a sneaky, y pronto cayó en cuenta que no iban al encuentro del enemigo.

Se dirigían a un muelle que estaba cerca de la iglesia.

-¿a dónde vamos? – inquirió flippy

Sneaky no dejo de andar.

-El "Pirata volador" nos espera. Date prisa.

Flippy se detuvo en seco le daba vueltas la cabeza; estaba confuso. " ¿Nos marchamos?", pensó.

Conocía a Sneaky desde que su propio padre, también Soldado, muriera seis años atrás cuando Flippy tenía apenas doce. Desde en toses, Sneaky había sido su guardián, su mentor, lo más cercano que había tenido a un hermano mayor. Su héroe. Habían librado muchas batallas juntos el, mouse y sneaky , y Flippy creía que seguirían codo con codo, y morirían uno al lado del otro cuando llegara el final. Pero esto no. Esto era una locura. Era una…_deserción._

Sneaky también se detuvo, pero únicamente para asir a Flippy por el hombro y obligarle a andar.

**-**Date prisa- le ordeno.

-¡NO!- repuso flippy sacudiéndose la mano de sneaky.

-SI- insistió tajante el soldado, un par de años mayor que él.

Flippy sintió nauseas: su rostro se ensombreció al tratar de encontrar las palabras:

-¡No abandonare a nuestros camaradas!-balbució no, ¡NUNCA!

Sneaky exhalo un gran suspiro, le ordeno a mouse que se adelantara (el cual tardo unos segundos en obedecer su orden) y echo una mirada a la ciudad sitiada. Los disparos de armas antiaéreas y los edificios en llamas iluminaban el cielo nocturno. Sujetando con más fuerza su rifle, se volvió y dio un amenazante paso hacia delante de modo que entre sus rostros no hubo más que unos centímetros, y flippy se dio cuenta que los ojos de su amigo estaban empañados de lágrimas reprimidas.

-¿Acaso crees que quiero abandonarlos?- susurro, su voz cortaba el aire - . ¿Qué quiero dejar a mi padre en su último respiro? Parece que no me conozcas.

La mente de flippy ardía de confusión

-Entonces…_ ¿por qué?_

-Nuestro deber es mucho más importante que matar unos cuantos perros rabiosos más- contesto Sneaky sombrío – es crucial para la supervivencia de nuestro país que nos mantengamos vivos. Es crucial, si queremos asegurarnos de que todo aquello por lo que hemos luchado no muera aquí también. Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

Flippy abrió la boca para protestar. Pero la expresión de Sneaky era inequívoca. A regañadientes, inclino la cabeza en señal de aquiescencia y lo siguió.

La única nave atracada en el puerto era el "_pirata volador"_, los otros barcos habían zarpado antes de que el asalto enemigo cerrara la dársena principal de la ciudad la semana previa. Con el agua ya por encima de la línea de flotación, un grupo de marineros, otros soldados y el ingeniero de un tanque de cara pecosa y una médico de un pelo muy azul cargaban la nave. Mouse ya estaba ahí esperándolos, cuando Flippy se acercó a el noto que su amigo estaba llorando. Lágrimas de impotencia y de rabia por tener que abandonar a su padre y a sus compatriotas. Nadie dijo nada.

Cuando se aproximaron al muelle Flippy pudo ver al capitán, un viejo marinero al que solo conocía como Russell y al que el padre beaujeu tenía en mucha estima. El hombre fornido observaba la febril actividad desde la cubierta de su nave, Flippy paseo la vista por el barco, era un Mark V SOC lo miro de proa a popa desde sus ametralladoras, pasando por su casco reforzado, hasta su cabina de mando del barco el cual los pondría a salvo.

Sin interrumpir el paso, Sneaky pregunto al capitán:

-¿Ya se han encargado del agua y las provisiones?

-SI,señor

-Entonces olvídate del resto y pon el barco en marcha

En cuestión de minutos ya todos estaban a bordo, se soltaron las amarras y los marineros separaron el "_pirata volador_" del muelle. El contramaestre no tardó mucho en dar la orden para que el barco se pusiera en marcha, Flippy observo a los marineros hacinados en cubierta ponerse en las ametralladoras y otros asegurar la carga y darle agua a los heridos, todo siguiendo las órdenes que su capitán que dirigía todo como en una orquesta. La nave empezó a desplazarse y se alejó de la ciudad en llamas.

Mientras se alejaba del puerto, una lluvia de balas y de otras armas caía cerca del barco y el mar circundante estallaba en inmensas y ardientes explosiones de espuma blanca producidas por los disparos de lanzagranadas y lanzacohetes de los hombres del general tigre, dirigidos al barco que escapaba. Pronto estuvieron fuera de su alcance y Flippy se levantó y contemplo el paisaje cada vez más lejano. El enemigo ocupaba los muros de la ciudad, aullando e insultando a la nave como animales enjaulados. Detrás de ellos rugía el infierno, los chillidos y los gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños se mezclaban con los incesantes y estrepitosos disparos del enemigo.

Poco a poco, la nave gano velocidad y se alejaba. En el distante horizonte el cielo se había vuelto negro y amenazador.

Todo había terminado.

Con las manos aun temblorosas y el alma destrozada, Flippy Phren se volvió lentamente y con disgusto, dejando atrás la tierra que le había visto nacer, y miro al frente, hacia la tormenta que les esperaba.

Esto no se iba a quedar asi…


	2. Vendetta

**Hola, y aquí está el capítulo 2**

_**Quería agradecerles a los que se molestaron en leer mi historia, aunque mi primer capítulo no tenía nada que ofrecer. De todas formas, gracias AsHeLy-Marron y FlakyxFlippy16.**_

"_**Matar por ti mismo es asesinato. Matar por tu gobierno es heroico" **_

_**CINCO AÑOS DESPUES…ACTUALMENTE **_

Flaky Thorn estaba fantaseando

Normalmente lo hacía cuando no había nada más que hacer, cuando estaba escuchando sus pensamientos o cuando necesitaba escapar de la realidad, fantaseaba sobre uno de esos lugares que se ven en los sueños, de esos que incluso despierto los sigues recordando y reflexionando. Se veía a si misma de pie en un montículo cubierto de hierba una tarde de verano en la que los rayos oblicuos del sol doraban el suelo. El paisaje que estaba contemplando aparecía con tanta frecuencia en sus sueños que nunca estaba segura de sí lo había visto o no en el mundo real. Cuando fantaseaba con el despierta lo llamaba el mundo verde era un prado viejo y mordisqueado por los conejos, atravesado por un sendero y con algún nido de conejo por aquí y allá. En el seto descuidado que había al otro lado del prado las ramas de los olmos se cimbreaban levemente con la brisa y el follaje se estremecía como su largo cabello rojo. Cerca de allí, aunque no pudiera verlo, había un rio lento y cristalino donde los peses nadaban en las pozas a la sombra de los sauces.

Todo se volvió negro

El sonido de una bomba cayendo y disparos la habían devuelto a la realidad. La bomba había caído varias decenas de metros a de ella y la había tirado al suelo, no podía ver nada. En el aire flotaba el polvo de restos de escombros y tierra. Entre la neblina producida por el polvo pudo divisar a una pequeña figura (posiblemente un anciano o anciana) llevando una carretilla con objetos personales entre los escombros y desaparecer de su campo de visión, luego vio a un soldado tigre aparecer entre el polvo con un fusil de asalto colgando de su hombro con una cinta.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ!- gritaba este – FUERA!, FUERA! RAPIDO!- y luego desapareció

Alguien había pasado a su lado

-FUERA DE AHÍ!- grito una voz femenina

- A LA DERECHA!- volvió a decir el soldado tigre

Se puso de pie, sacándose los restos de escombro. En la calle que estaba frente de ella estaba pasando un camión con soldados que se dirigía al centro de la ciudad. Al pasar junto a ella noto que los soldados estaban con botellas de wiski en las manos y estaban cantando canciones de borrachos. Y desapareció de su vista entre las nueves de polvo. _Esto es una locura…_

Una figura conocida de cabello rosa se le apareció junto con una mujer que no conocía. Su amiga giggles

-DEPRISA! VEN RAPIDO- grito giggles en todo de desesperación

Las tres corrieron, tan rápido como le permitían sus pies. Giggles se había puesto una maleta sobre la cabeza como escudo. Mientras corrían se podía escuchar a un niño llorar gritando "mami? mami?! Dónde estás?!" , la mujer se le había caído uno de los dos baldes con agua que llevaba, se paró, lo miro medio segundo y lo abandono continuando la carrera para encontrar refugio de las bombas. _No vale la pena morir por un balde. _

Una explosión tras Flaky y giggles las había tirado al suelo. Perdieron el conocimiento por dos o tres segundos, la mujer de los baldes de agua había desparecido. No importa, tenían que seguir si es que querían seguir viviendo.

Quien lo hubiera pensado… hace cinco años atrás el ejercito de los tigres había logrado una victoria importante en "Hope tree" la última ciudad importante antes de la capital enemiga "happy tree" parecía una victoria aplastante, pero la naturaleza tenía otros planes.

El invierno había acabado con la mayoría del ejército del general tigre, lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente al ejército enemigo para recuperarse y contraatacar. Ahí fue el principio del fin, los hombres del general no pudieron recuperarse y tuvieron que retira…no. No se estaban retirando, estaban huyendo, huyendo del enfadado y sediento de venganza enemigo._ La venganza fue terrible…_

Las dos corrían por un callejón que conectaba a otra calle. Al pasar a esta vieron que en medio de la calle bloqueándola estaba un cañón de artillería operado por tres soldados.

EH! FUERA DE AQUÍ!- les grito uno de ellos – FUEGO! FUEGO! CARGEN- dijo el mismo dirigiéndose a sus camaradas

Las dos obedecieron, y mientras corrían para alegarse de la artillería los gritos de ese soldado y los disparos de artillería habían cesado. _Tenemos que apurarnos..._

En otra esquina vieron un grupo de morteros y más gente corriendo tratando de encontrar refugio. Era el infierno en la tierra.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que…por fin.

Encontraron un sótano en que mucha otra gente se estaba ocultando

Un joven rubio estaba sujetando la puerta, era el novio de giggles, cuddles

-espérenos, espérenos!-

- son ustedes?- dijo cuddles – Ya entren !-

Se apresuraron a entrar, el chico rubio había cerrado las puertas y se había reunido con las chicas para ponerse seguro.

Bajaron por unos escalones yPasaron por un pasillo largo hasta que llegaron a una habitación, un sótano cerraron las puertas de este cuando todos estaban adentro.

Cuanta gente había oculta en ese sótano, cuantos habían logrado llegar hasta aquí?

Ya hace casi tres meses que Flaky venía a éste sótano, y sin embargo se seguía sintiendo una forastera. Cada refugio tiene sus tabúes, sus manías. En su antiguo refugio tenían la manía del aprovisionamiento de agua en previsión de incendios. Por todas partes chocabas con jarras, cubos, ollas, bidones llenos de agua sucia. No obstante, la casa acabó ardiendo igual que una antorcha. Toda aquella agua sucia sirvió lo mismo que un escupitajo.

Se escuchaban los llantos de un bebe y a una mujer gritar "hijo?, hijo ? ,donde estas" Una y otra vez y murmullos como "No puede ser. Quién se habría imaginado algo así." "A todos nos quedaba un resto de esperanza." "Ya no le importamos a nadie. Estamos solos." ya no le importaban a nadie, nadie los iba a salvar de la furia de los invasores.

En ese sótano estaba giggles(de cabello rosa, antes había entrado a la universidad) , cuddles (es músico, aunque no toca muy bien) , la madre de giggles( ella tenía una panadería. Su marido esta desparecido), el Dr. Sniffles (él le puso la Prótesis de mano al general tigre), toothy (el mejor amigo de cuddles. sabe francés) ,ella (pálida, de cabello rojo muy largo, usando siempre un suéter sucio)y otra docena de personas más.

Estaba buscando un lugar donde sentarse, donde calmarse. El peligro ya había pasado. Había gente sentada en el suelo mientras otras se apretaban en literas metálicas .Flaky había encontrado lugar en el suelo, al lado de una pareja de ancianos que se acurrucaban en una litera. El anciano llevaba un viejo traje gris y una gorra negra muy roñosa sobre su calva cabeza, tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos lagrimosos. Apestaba a licor. Su olor era insoportable. Y él seguía sollozando. Estaba con una muñeca de trapo en una mano y no paraba de decir "por qué?…por qué?…por qué ?…" mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Flaky supo de cierto modo lo que acababa de ocurrirle algo terrible. Alguien quien amaba aquel aciano, tal vez una nieta o hija, había muerto.

Desde hace días que los aviones soltaban sus bombas sobre la ciudad destruyendo todo lo que consideraban importante. Matando no solo a soldados y a milicias, sino también a hombres mujeres y niños inocentes._ Obviamente no les importaban los daños colaterales y… _

-¿Le puedo servir algo?-

La voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era un hombre que le estaba ofreciendo un vaso con agua.

-Si, por favor- dijo con voz cortes, tomando el vaso.

Las bombas ya habían parado, y ahora se escuchaba otro sonido, los muros del sótano empezaron a temblar…._Tanques._

Eran motores de tanques y sonidos de botas marchando, la tierra templaba un poco. Todos guardaron silencio y se pusieron a escuchar.

Estaban justo afuera.

"_**Por fin llego el día"**_

Ese era el único pensamiento que sonaba en la mente de Flippy y posiblemente, en la mente de todos sus camaradas.

"_**Por fin podremos vengarnos**__."_

Estaban marchando en la capital del país que tanto les había echo daño, que tanto los había humillado, que tanto los había hecho sufrir….

Tanto había cambiado desde esa noche en que el padre, beajeu había muerto y el junto con sneaky y mouse habían escapado. El ya no era un cabo, era un capitán. Su destreza y habilidad por haber sobrevivido y haber librado tantas batallas hasta aquí le habían dado el rango que ahora tenía.

El ejército lo había puesto por su liderazgo y valor a cargo de una compañía. El W.A.R. (o Weaponized Animal Regiment por sus siglas en inglés) una compañía de tres tanques M1 abrams y 162 hombres. Estaba sneaky (teniente, el segundo al mando) handy (un comandante de tanque, él y flippy se conocieron durante su huida en barco), petunia (era médico, no le gustaba ensuciarse, también la conoció de la misma manera), el (vestido en su uniforme de oficial del ejército, de 24 aunque se ve más viejo) y otros 158 soldados.

-He esperado un largo tiempo por esto- le dijo sneaky oscuramente mientras caminaba junto a el

Flippy se rio en voz baja – Los demás también-

Hoy iban a ver este país caer. Junto con todos esos necios que aún se atrevían a ponerse en su camino.

-Vengan, vengan, vengan!-le decía la madre de giggles a unos niños pequeños-debajo de la cama-

Tenían que poner a salvo a los niños

A flaky le empezaron a templar las manos. _**"lo van a ver"**_ pensaba y como si alguien le leyera los pensamientos, una muchacha como de 15 o 16 años acurrucada en una litera empezó a repetir

-Lo van a ver…van a encontrar la entrada, lo van a ver…van a encontrar la entrada, lo van a ver…- y seguía y seguía

"_**Es verdad, es solo cuestión de tiempo"**_

flaky se acomodó en su rincón y se puso a esperar contando los segundos en su mente.

"_**1…2…3…4…5…"**_

Flaky padecía de una angustia mortal. Siempre son los mismos síntomas. Primero comienza el sudor en torno al pelo, luego una sensación de taladro en la médula espinal, pinchazos en el cuello, el paladar se reseca y el corazón late de manera irregular.

"_**6…7…8…9…"**_

Flippy y sus hombres estaban pasando por una ancha calle. A ambos lados había edificios antiguos que databan como de finales del siglo XIX o principios del siglo XX con su arquitectura neoclásica; los edificios estaban llenos de hoyos y grietas, sus ventanas estaban rotas y sus terrazas sami-destruidas. De cada una de las ventanas y terrazas colgaba una bandera blanca en señal de rendición, la calle estaba llena de escombros y algunos autos quemados lo que impedía que los tanques pasaran lado a lado.

La marcha seguía lentamente. Los tanques se habían puesto en línea, había siete soldados defendiendo cada uno y el resto estaba en la retaguardia.

Hace varias horas que no se habían hecho contacto con el enemigo, y solo que habían encontrado con dos, máximo cinco soldados tigre.

Y habían pasado "fácilmente" por las calles de la ciudad.

_Algo no anda bien…_

Flippy y sneaky que iban al lado del segundo tanque (el de Handy) lo notaron también.

-ALTO!- grito Flippy.

Los tanques se detuvieron en medio de la calle, esperando órdenes.

-Vigilen esas ventanas!- grito el segundo al mando

Más soldados de la retaguardia vinieron a asistir a los que protegían los tanques.

El tiempo pasaba y….nada, solo silencio. Flippy se calmó un poco pero aún seguía alerta. Ya era hora de sacar a esas ratas se sus madrigueras.

El ejército le había dado a cada una de las compañías en la invasión un camión con megáfono para dar mensajes y advertencias a todos los que se estuvieran escondiendo. Solo lo usaban cuando querían hacerlos salir por las buenas, y si eso no funcionaba…..bueno se lo habían advertido.

-sneaky has funcionar el megáfono-

-entendido capitán- respondió este y luego se dirigió a la parte de atrás, detrás del tercer tanque.

"_**491…492…493…494…495…" **_seguía contando dentro de su mente hasta que.

Un sonido había detenido su conteo, uno raro…

_Silencio_

Nada, no se escuchaba nada, los soldados de afuera se habían detenido, ¿por qué?...

Una voz corto el silencio, se escuchaba fuerte y venia de afuera

Hubo una serie de clics y zumbidos, y luego una voz masculina con cierto acento inglés se oyó claramente:

"**Atención, Atención a todos los habitantes de esta ciudad. Entreguen inmediatamente todas las armas, es el último aviso"**

_Se acabó, van a encontrarnos…._

El megáfono dijo sus últimas palabras:

"**Atención, es el último aviso"**

Después de eso solo siguió el silencio. Ahora solo había que esperar lo inevitable

No respondió nadie

Nadie, salía de sus casas, de sus escondites ni de sus agüeros…como era de esperar.

Silencio. Una calma inquietante

-Atención soldados prepárense par…-Flippy no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque uno de sus hombres callo muerto frente a él, la nuca del soldado había desaparecido y callo de cara al suelo. No vio de dónde venían los tiros pero luego uno de sus hombres lo grito:

-ARIBA! EN EL BALCON DE DERECHA!-

Pero flippy no escucho de inmediato, estaba en shock. Su cara y uniforme estaban manchados de sangre y restos de materia gris

-CAPITAN! PONGASE A CUBIERTO!-

Pero no lo escucho de inmediato

Tardo unos segundos en incorporarse, todo se hacía familiar de nuevo. Como esa noche hace cinco años…

No tenía tiempo para lamentarse, había trabajo que hacer

Hombres que matar.

Instintivamente se había puesto detrás del segundo tanque para cubrirse .handy se había puesto en la ametralladora de su tanque para ayudarlo. Los tiradores estaban en un balcón del segundo piso. Eran tres (aunque posiblemente habían más adentro) dos en una ametralladora y el tercero los cubría.

Empezaron a aparecer más tiradores, a la izquierda y derecha

Todos los soldados estaban concentrando sus disparos en ese balcón pero la barandilla metálica detenía los tiros o los hacia rebotar. Tenía que pensar rápido.

Sneaky apareció a su lado preguntando por órdenes:

-señor que hacemos?!-

Ya había pasado por momentos así en los que solo tenía segundos para formular un plan, segundos en los que si no formulaba un plan pondría su vida y la de sus hombres en riesgo. Después de un instante o dos ya sabía que hacer:

-Dile a los hombres que den fuego de contención, trae a cinco hombres contigo y a Petunia, Vamos a entrar en el edificio!.-

- estas seguro!? –

-SOLO HAZLO!-

Sneaky tardo un segundo en formular su respuesta y solo respondió un simple "sí, señor!"

No iban a morir hoy, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, de todo el camino recorrido, dé todo lo que habían sufrido

"_**No pienso morir hoy"…**_

…

**(15 minutos más tarde…)**

Tenían razón, había más de 3 en el edificio. Eran 16 soldados tigre los que se ocultaban aquí, después de revisar los cadáveres se dieron cuenta de algo. No todos eran hombres, es más. Algunos Ni siquiera eran adultos.

_Nada que no hayan visto antes…_

Cuando el general empezó a perder la guerra y los números de sus ejércitos empezaron a diezmarse, empezó a alentar a la gente de su país a unirse al ejército de los tigres. Primero envió a los soldados de reserva y policía del país, hombres que estaban calificados pero que nunca habían estado en el frente. Luego envió a atletas y deportistas, ciudadanos modelo para alentar a la población a unirse.

La cosa empezó a cambiar cuando los tigres empezaron a huir de los invasores. El general tigre impuso el servicio militar obligatorio, eliminado las restricciones de edad y de sexo. _Chicos y chicas de 17, 15,14…cuántas vidas desperdiciadas…_

Al final, durante su última batalla por esta capital, el ordenó que se derramara hasta la última gota de sangre en la defensa._ Los viejos…los niños…los enfermos, todos debían defender la capital._

Flippy dejo de pensar en ello. _Si ellos disparaban primero tenía que devolver los tiros…así había sido durante los últimos 5 años._

Solo quedaba una habitación por revisar

Poniéndose frente a la maciza puerta de un tercer piso, Flippy se acercó a la puerta y empezó a escuchar voces, Fragmentos de palabras y frases entrecortadas:

"recarga la ame…..cuanto tie….da lo mismo, tene…"

Su fusil ya no tenía balas, así que cambio a su pistola. Era una M1911A1, él y esta arma tenían historia. Su abuelo la había usado cuando luchaba contra los nazis en Europa, Su padre la uso cuando estuvo en Vietnam. Y siguiendo la tradición, él tendría que habérsela dado a Flippy cuando este tuviera edad suficiente para usarla, pero la forma en la que la obtuvo no le gusto…en lo absoluto.

Se preparó. Con una violenta patada abrió la puerta

Sin inmutarse contemplo la escena de adentro. Un soldado arrodillado frente a una ametralladora con una caja de munición a su lado, otro soldado con el torso desnudo siendo atendido por otro que parecía ser un médico. Los tres detuvieron su actividad y dirigieron sus miradas hacia flippy

Estaban congelados. No estaba seguro si es que era por la sorpresa o por el miedo.

No importa

Con frialdad apunto y disparo, dándole dos tiros en la espalda al de la ametralladora lo cual hizo que este callera sobre ella, cambio de blanco y le dio al hombre del torso desnudo entre ceja y ceja.

El último tomo una camisa blanca muy sucia la puso enfrente de sí mismo y dijo con voz temblorosa:

-M-me ri-rindo!-

Flippy respondió oscuramente:

-eso debiste hacer hace cinco años- y lo acribillo con las balas que le quedaban. No iba a tener piedad con nadie…hace tiempo que no la tenia

Bueno, esos eran los últimos.

Miro a su izquierda y vio que sneaky lo estaba esperando, se dirigió a él y empezaron a bajar las escaleras a un ritmo calmado.

-¿bajas y heridos?- pregunto flippy

-seis muertos, siete heridos-

-bien, mándaselos a petunia para que los atienda-

-hay algo mas…-añadió sneaky , su voz había cambiado a un tono inseguro

-qué pasa? –

-Los altos mandos llamaron…- se detuvo, no estado seguro si es que era capaz de formular lo que iba a decir.

Sin más preámbulo continuo:

-Quieren que nos quedemos aquí.-

Flippy se detuvo en seco, incapaz de procesar las palabras que había oído.

-Cómo!?- grito este, confundido y enfadado – Cuando llego esto!?-

-no mucho después del tiroteo en la calle-

Flippy soltó un gemido de molestia y de rabia.

Fue con el encargado de la radio para confirmar esto. Era cierto, los altos mandos querían que él y sus hombres se quedaran protegiendo la retaguardia. Le dio mucha rabia tener que escuchar esto e incluso trato de desobedecer la orden diciendo que le habían dado la misión de tomar una estación de metro más delante de donde se encontraban pero la orden era clara:

Tenían que quedarse ahí.

Los hombres también mostraron su molestia, cuando flippy los informo. No podía culparlos. Comentarios como "como que no vamos a avanzar" o "capitán, usted nos dijo que llegaríamos al palacio de gobierno" se escucharon varias veces. Habían pasado por un infierno para llegar hasta aquí y ahora tenían que detenerse?

Flippy soltó un gran suspiro. Tampoco le gustaba esto pero eran órdenes.

-sneaky ven aquí- le dijo a su segundo-si vamos a quedarnos aquí, necesito que revises los edificios de los alrededores-

Sneaky asintió, obedeciendo la orden.

Flippy busco un lugar donde sentarse.

Necesitaba un trago.

Los tiros y el ruido habían parado.

Ya ni siquiera se escuchaban los motores de los tanques.¿_ Se habrán ido?_

Pero desecho de inmediato esa idea, era estúpido incluso pensar en eso.

La chica acurrucada en una litera dejo de hablar, es mas todos dejaron de hablar. Si uno se concentraba bien lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones de las personas y uno que otro tosiendo.

Una sola pregunta había en su mente.

"_**¿Quién estaba ahí fuera?"**_ Se repitió esta pregunta muchas veces hasta que…

La puerta del sótano había sido azotada de una patada, y entro uno de los invasores

-QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!-

_Se acabó…_

**Bueno como quedo? es bueno, es malo, es pésimo por favor díganme. Hablo mucho de poco o hablo poco de mucho? tengo errores? Opiniones y críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas.**

**Si se están preguntando por que no aparece mouse, lo explicare más adelante.**

**Para que se hagan una idea de la ciudad de donde se ubica la historia, es parecida a Berlín al final de la SGM (de echo me imagine la calle en la que están estancados Flippy y sus hombres parecida a la calle" Friedrichstraße" a principios del siglo XX solo que destruida)**


End file.
